Socks
by Jascel
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been jokingly insulting each other since elementary school, but it's only recently that words like 'dumbass' and 'jerk-face' have taken on a more affectionate quality. Craig doesn't understand why and he's too afraid to examine it more closely at this point. OR Tweek gives Craig a present and he doesn't really know how to respond. Cross-posted on Ao3.


"Hey, asshole! I'm back!" Tweek's voice rang through the shared apartment to where Craig was currently sprawled out across a beat-up leather couch. He could vaguely made out Tweek's shuffling movements over the noise of the television as the blonde walked around their cramped kitchen, unpacking paper bags and putting the groceries he'd stepped out for away.

 _And thank God for that._

They'd been surviving on two packets of graham crackers and a jar of crunchy peanut butter for the last three days – things were getting dire. Craig was privately convinced that the sole reason behind Tweek's volunteering to do any of the weekly shopping was because he'd run out of his favourite brand of coffee.

"Here," Tweek called out before throwing soft in the direction of Craig's head, "those are for you."

"What the hell, dude?" Craig yelled, shifting from his comfortable horizontal position on the couch to sit up and see what he had just been hit with.

"They reminded me of you," Tweek shrugged, turning away again in search of his beloved espresso machine. "By the way," he continued, "the cashier said those are supposed to glow in the dark."

Socks.

 _Space-themed socks._

Tweek had bought him space-themed socks that had little planets and constellations stitched into the yarn – and apparently, they _glowed_ in the fucking _dark._

Craig stared down at them in awe, stroking at the softness of the material used to make the amazing little things. "Where'd you even find these?"

"You know that grocery store down the street?"

"Yeah?" Craig replied. Tweek suddenly appeared in Craig's line of vision with a large cup of coffee in his trembling hands. _Jesus Christ_. He hoped Tweek didn't spill it all over himself.

"They have a small section for random clothing, and… and, ngh, car seat covers and other dumb accessory bullshit. I spent, _gah_ , twenty minutes just- just looking at all the weird stuff they had on a sale!"

"Huh? No shit," Craig muttered distractedly; he couldn't tear his eyes away from what were possibly the coolest pair of socks he had ever owned. Would ever own.

"Yeah," Tweek nodded as he set his coffee cup down on the floor before pushing at Craig's legs until there was enough room for both of them to sit comfortably on the small couch. _God_ , they were in serious need of more decent furniture for their crappy little place. "So, what are we watching?"

"Red Racer," Craig mumbled under his breath, eyes swiftly closing in anticipation for Tweek's predictable response.

"Fuck," Tweek snorted. "Red Racer re-runs again, Tucker? Isn't there something better on?"

"Screw you, man." Craig flipped him off while Tweek struggled to muffle his laughter behind his shaking hands. "You know it's my favourite how. We've been watching it together since we were like," Craig paused for a moment to think, "ten years old for fuck's sake."

"I know," Tweek shot him a small smile. "I was just messing with you, dumbass."

Craig swallowed, silently cursing himself when he felt his cheeks flush at the fond tone in Tweek's voice. They'd both been insulting each other since elementary school – however, it was only recently that words like 'dumbass' and 'spaz' and 'jerk-face' had taken on a more affectionate quality. Craig didn't understand it, and quite frankly he was too afraid to examine it more closely at this point. He didn't want to think about what it could possibly mean.

"Hey, Tweek?" he said, staring at their tiny television screen as he spoke. He was way too embarrassed to look Tweek in the eye. "These, uh, socks are cool. I kind of- _really_ fucking love them. So, thank you for- for thinking of me, I guess?"

Tweek glanced over at him, genuine happiness spreading across his pale face as noticed how flustered and secretly pleased Craig was over the random gift he'd given him.

"No problem, man."

* * *

This was actually a lot of fun to write... the dialogue between the boys kind of just bounced off one another and I loved every minute of it!

Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
